Joker: 6 Rooms
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: Joker ends up in a coma, and in order to wake up. He has to go though a journey thought out his mind to wake up. He'll go though 6 rooms and meet 6 different version of himself. Will he get out? Rated T due to language and violent content.
1. The Frayed Ends Of Sanity

One moment you are on top of the world, the next moment, you falling down into the hard pavement. Talk about total irony, cause' that's what happened to your dear narrator, me, the clown price of crime, The Joker. I was just putting smiles on many peoples faces, of course forcefully. But where's the fun of doing it by asking. That's when the Bat appeared, let's face it. He's a great guy to play with, but he can be a real party pooper.......Which happens to be most of the time. So me and Bat-fart had a little squabble, but then i took a wrong step and down i went. Then it was all blackness. That's when i woke up in the first room.

I looked around the room and moved my jaw with hand, the slits on my cheeks made my a jaw move a little looser, but overall i was fine. I then checked my head, no damage done. But the thing that i was more confused was that i was in a room. Looked like a apartment, not bad looking place. Not my taste in wallpaper, but it looked good. But there was something familiar about this room, that's when i seen the picture frame. It was of a man and woman and they were happy together. There was no way i was back here.

"The past can be a real stab in the stomach......"

I turned around to see the man from the picture sitting on a chair staring right at me. He was smiling right at me, no, scratch that.......I was staring at myself, before the accident. There was no way he could be back. He died that night, just his presence made my spine chilled, which i might add never happened before. He then stood up and cracked his neck as he spoke.

"But then again, who am i to know how getting stabbed feels."

I looked at him, then checked my head again. See if there was real damage done, which there wasn't so......Well i don't know what was going on. So i got up, took out a knife and pointed at him.

"Ok, i don't know what's going on here, maybe the fall may have done some damage. But i know for a proven fact that you ain't real." I said as i pointed the knife at him while my hand was shaking.

The other me, well i'll call him Marcus, makes it easier. Marcus then walked around the room, going up to the wall. He then grabbed it and looked at it while smiling. Then he looked at me and said as he pointed to the side of his head.

"Well in your head, i'm real. But your head may be more damaged than you think. May not be able to wake up."

I looked at Marcus with a confused look.

"What do you mean "May not be able to wake up?". You saying i'm in a coma?" I asked.

Marcus then laughed his head off (Had a bit of my laugh in there, funny.) and got a coy smile on his face.

"I mean you're in a coma, that fall you had when fighting that bat dressed bastard. Totally knocked you outta your head, and you ain't gonna wake up." He said.

Shocked out of my mind, i grabbed Marcus and held the knife to his thoat. I growled as i peered into his eyes.

"You're full of shit."

Marcus looked at my knife, then back at me and laughed a bit.

"You're gonna try to kill yourself, yeah. Real fucking smart of ya'. What's next, gonna try to play jump rope with our intestines? You wanna wake up, listen to what i have to say."

I looked at him with my knife still at his neck. Then gave a thought to myself, then looked at Marcus with a question look and i asked him something.

"How am i gonna wake up? tell me now!"

Well, more like demanded the answer, but same thing. Marcus grabbed the knife by the blade, took it out of my hands and pointed to the couch and told me to sit there which i did. I watched him hold the knife by the blade and watched the blood drip from his hands. He then grabbed the chair he was sitting on before when i woke up and put it in front of me. He then sat down and smiled at me.

"Well well well, look who's anxious. If you want out, just go though 5 rooms and you'll wake up."

I looked at Marcus with a confused face as he wrapped up his hand wound with a towel.

"You're joking."

He looked at me with a deadpan look.

"So says the guy nicknamed the Joker?"

I sighed as i looked at the ground while fiddling with my piercings that held my cheeks up. I could feel the piercings moving around.

"Okay, got me there."

He then gave a small laugh and went up to the front door and looked at me.

"Good, but when you go though the rooms, each room has a person that has......Similar interests just like us. Let's say they're like a different persona in your mind. In a twisted way, i'm one of them."

I looked and smiled as i went up to him waving my hands in a jokey way.

"So what, one is all happy while another is very depressed, another is lovey dovey, so on, so forth."

Marcus shook his head as he looked at the ground then patted my shoulder and smiled again.

"No, it's not like that stereotypical BS you see on those movies, they're like you. Only more different in their own special way."

I looked at the door and decided to go to the next room, but i stopped and looked at Marcus one last time.

"Any more info?"

Marcus started to think as he scratched his hair.

"Ahh.....Let's see......Oh! I would watch yourself when with these guys, may seem safe. But they will strike against ya'. Even the harmless acting one with attempt to attack ya'."

I was offset at that last part.

"Harmless one?"

Marcus shook his head and laughed, then looked at me.

"Yeah, he tried to do these scams that may make him look like some giggling pussy who would try to turn the water in the ocean into jelly, but get him pissed off enough and he'll will gut ya'."

Even i was surprised hearing that, but pushed it to the side.

"Well, we all have a little killer jester within us. Anyone else i should be careful about."

Marcus looked at his wounded hand and counted down something, then looked at me.

"Ah, let's see. There's that kooky one, there's the one who acts like a gentleman who likes art, but will fry ya' with a killer handbuzzer if he had the chance. Then there's the one who likes to keep thing traditional, but was crazy enough to actually brainwash the Boy Wonder to making him into a "Joker Jr.", cool huh. There's the one who's unkept and is very wild. But....."

Marcus got close to me and a very serious look on his face, last one must be a bog one. More fun for me.

".....The last one, you have to be careful. The rest compared to him, don't even measure up to him. Zero empathy, schizophrenic, anarchic to the extreme. Watch yourself with him."

I had a little notepad with smiley faces on the cover and wrote what he said not giving a damn.

"Whatever you say."

I then grabbed the door handle and opened the door. A blank abyss was all that was there, then Marcus pushed me in. It was total blackness....Again, i was starting to hate it. Then i heard a voice speak to me as i opened my eyes.

"Well, look at this face job."

I was now looking up into the face of a man, but he wasn't a normal man. He had the looks of a man in his 40's, maybe in his 50's. But his skin was chalk white, his lips were disfigured that gave a messed up smile. Looked like a hack surgery job. But his "lips" were ruby red and his hair was green. He spoke some more words that confused me.

"I gotta say, not a fan of the mini-scars you have. But the way you have the piercings holding up the cheeks and the slits not being healed. Also the paintjob and dyed hair being roughly done. From a artist's point of view, i love it. Original.

I looked confused as he started to pull a piercing, then walked away.

"Thanks, the hair and paintjob's permament. Chemical reaction with the dye and make-up.

I got up, looked around the room which seemed like a twisted art gallery done by Charlie-fucking-Manson with smiles spray-painted on them. I then looked back at the guy who was now dancing to Prince (Out of all the music to be playing.), waving a cane around. I was confused, then it hit me.

"Wait a sec. You're me, just all......Fancy in a serial killer way."

He then bowed while swinging cane around more.

"Thank you, name's "Jack Napier" and i prefer the term "homicidal artist".

**  
End of part 1, part 2 will come soon. (A/N- The next chapter will have ****Jack Nicholson****'s "Joker" from 1989's "Batman" movie. If you can't tell, the main Joker used is my version of the Joker used in "Joker: Pain And Laughter.". and "Marcus" is Joker before the accident. There's another fanfic script I did that's on my "" profile. That's where the other fanfic is. Peace- Jac AKA jc013.)**


	2. Fucking Hostile

**"Wait a sec. You're me, just all......Fancy in a serial killer way."**

**He then bowed while swinging cane around more.**

**"Thank you, name's "Jack Napier" and i prefer the term "homicidal artist".**

When he said that term, i looked around the room. The art he had around, had pictures of people getting executed and the victims and executor has smiles painted on them. I was......Well somewhat offset. I wasn't freaked out, but something was off about the environment.

"Good....Paintings you have here Jack.

Jack then went over and put out his hand as if he wanted to get me up.

"Why so down, let me get you up."

Ok, i know this guy was a gentleman, but this was freaking me out. This guy was me and he wanted to get me up. I looked at his face, he was being calm, but his smile....Well the hack job of a smile was telling me something was wrong.

"Come on Joe. Up and at em'."

I then knew what he was gonna do.

"Hidden hand-buzzer, i grab your hand and i get shocked.....Till i'm a skeleton."

Jack then smiled and laughed. he then showed his hand and there on his hand was a hand-buzzer with a little skull on it.

"Oh yes, my boy. You are indeed me and not a fake. That's good to know."

I looked at him as i got myself up and cracked my neck. He went up to one of the paintings while using his cane to knock down the CD player that was playing and broke it.

"Like this picture, i love how the child in this is among a pile of bodies crying. He doesn't know what is going on........."

Jack then starts to do a fake crying routine and starts talking a fake crying tone.

".......All he....Knows is that his.......Mommy and Dada.....Is gone."

Jack then cracks a laugh that even freaks me out. As he laughs, he started to grab a gun out, looked like a small gun. I took out my own gun which i had special made bullets that had my own Joker gas mixed into the liquid lead and when the bullet hit a person, the Joker gas would kick in and make the person have a smile that would last for ages and have a laugh that would be forever. Jack took noticed and gave me "Oh please" look and pointed were his gun was pointed.

"Put that gun down boy, this gun ain't for you, look."

I looked and there across from him was a marble bust, and it looked like the Bat. I then looked at his gun and laughed a bit.

"Hehheh, that gun ain't gonna hit that bust."

Jack gave me a smile, then he started to mess with his gun a bit till the barrel was a foot long. I didn't that coming.

"Never underestimate me and my wonderful toys."

He then shot his gun which then out of all things, shot out a little "Bang!" flag popped out of the gun barrel. I just looked at Jack who looked a little mad while i laughed my brains out. He gave me a mean look, but he gave a cunning smile and you wanna know what he said?

"Joke's on you boy."

With those words, he pointed his gun back at the bust and pulled the trigger on his gun again and the flag was sent flying at full force. It hit the bust and it burst into many stone pieces like a woman head when hit by a flying speeding car wheel. I had to duck to make sure a piece of marble didn't hit me. I got back up and went up to Jack who laughed.

"Shit man, hell of a gun."

Jack patted my back and walked away.

"Thanks boy, come....."

Jack then went over to a table with chairs around it and sat down on one of the chairs.

"......Take a seat, i wanna talk."

I went over to the chair and on it was blades super glued onto it. I looked at it then gave Jack a deadpan look. He just chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, but it would have been funny."

So grabbed another chair and sat on it. I looked at Jack who just smiled. So i looked around and just sighed.

"So what? What do you wanna talk about?"

He gave me more of the fucking smile.....Well, i think he was smiling, due to that fucking piss poor surgery job he had, it was hard to tell.

"I wanna talk about you, how do you art?"

I just looked at him really offset, confused about the question.

"Art, like painting a cute little bunny, or a watery landscape?"

Jack shook his head in shame and looked at me.

"No, i mean your art of killing, how do you do it?"

I now understood the question and started to think.

"Well......I'm the improvisation type. I mean, i carry knifes and this gun on me. I made the bullets special by adding Joker gas to the bullet mix." But....Yeah, improv type."

As i told Jack this, he tapped his head and then nodded his head wondering.

"Uh, think along the way type of guy. Like it, but that's not enough. Tell me about a person you killed and how."

I made myself think, then i remembered one person.

"There was one guy, he was a Russian human trafficker. I didn't know he was till after i did business with him. He gave his services to figuring out how to take down the Batman, so after he told me what, i, a man of my word went town to the pier and the son of a bitch came up to me and a small boat came. I wanted to see what he bringing in, so he showed me. There were maybe 5, maybe 6 underage girls in there and they were scared out of their minds. I didn't like it the moment i laid my eyes on them."

Jack looked at me with a keen eye on my eyes.

"Not a huge fan of human traffickers, are you?"

I looked at him as i took a cig out, lit it up, inhaled and blew the smoke out of the slits on my cheeks.

"Not one single bit. I may be the Harlequin of Hate, but let's face it, i have my standard's believe it or not. Even i don't want anything to do with making underage girls into sex toys."

He looked at me stern, looking serious for once.

"Good, never liked human traffickers either, sick fucks. So, how did you kill him?"

I started to remember more.

"Well, i took my knife out and stabbed his lacky next to me, then i quickly went up to him and i knocked him to the ground. To make sure he didn't get away, i took my knife and stabbed his hand into the pier. I then started to kick and punch him."

Hearing this made Jack smile.

"Ahhh....Making him suffer though pain, don't see that much these days. You like making people suffer?"

I looked and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, sends a rush to ya'."

Jack then looked at what had written down on a small pad, like a srink.

"Really, do you get a rush when you get hurt."

Now i really thought about this, i do have the mini-scars around me, it does feel great when Batman hits me. Unlike most guys beating me up, when i get hit by him, i know he knows how to gives pain, and it is awesome.

"Yeah, really big rush there."

Jack then wrote what i just said in his little pad, then he looked at me.

"Wow, sadomasochist. That's something you REALLY don't see much. Now, you were saying about the Russian?"

I then thought back to that night.

"Well after beating him up, i took another knife and lowered it to his face. I asked him if he knew what true suffering was, he said no. So i put a cut on his forehead, hearing him scream was great. I told him that i was gonna make him go though true suffering, like what he did to the girls he made suffer. So i took my knife, lowered it to his naughty snake and....."

I did a slicing motion and Jack went back a bit shocked but impressed.

"You took the thing that he used to make girls suffer, really good. Really would make a great painting."

I shook my head and smiled more.

"Well, there's more. After slicing it off, i then went to his hands and told him that he used his hands to touch the girls in bad places. So i took his only way for feeling said parts. I sliced his hands off. He screamed big time and i enjoyed it. Some of the girls even screamed, and i wasn't doing anything to them!"

Jack then looked at me clapping his hands.

"Bravo dear sir, and how did you do the finale?

I looked at him with the biggest smile i could do.

"As he screamed, i noticed a harpoon on the boat. I smiled at it and looked at him. I then asked him why the woman went to the hosptial for a bleeding mouth and shitting out blood. He asked why as i grabbed the harpoon, i then answered. Cause' the mexican food went though her and stuck the harpoon up his ass and out his mouth."

After i said how i killed him, Jack then went up and clapped him hands in joy.

"Bravo! Bravo! You sir are a true artist. Granted, little gruesome for my tastes, but poetic justice if i heard it. You made him really know what it was like to be one of those girls."

I nodded my head while smiling and getting up.

"Thank you, i make people suffer just as equal as me, but i'm not shoving the harpoon up my ass."

Me and jack then laughed even more, he then put his arm around my back as he waved in the air while smiling.

"You know, if you had a art gallery, it would be a hit. I'll sure as hell be there."

I thanked him, and bowed.

"Thanks, i bet it would."

He then looked at me.

"Well, since you and me had our time together, onto the next room. Door's right there."

Jack pointed to a door and i went over to the door and said my goodbyes. I opened the door and entered. Once again, it was darkness. I then started to hear another person speak, this time, is was a little.....Well i guess growlish while sounding like a mad man at the same time.

"Well well, look at this flook. Looks like the hammer hit the nail over the head too hard."

I got up and rubbed my head. Hate when this happens. I opened my eyes to see a weird looking room, there were jack in the boxes, Joker cards, etc. But the room and stuff in it looked all twisted and more i guess dark colored.

"I gotta say, you remind of me of this one guy i seen in a movie. Same taste in clothes, hair's a bit off and what's this?!"

I didn't know where he was, but from the shadows he came. This version of me looked like a wild one....Really, this guy looked really unkept. He had a purple and yellow straitjacket on, fingerless gloves, bare usual stuff was there with wild green hair, white skin, his lips and smiled (Which had some crooked yellow teeth) and he had red eyes and he was smiling really messed up.

"Even the same way of keeping the jaw up, you a copycat?

I shook my head, what movie was he talking about? But i regained what i was thinking.

"Let me guess, you're that "schizophrenic, anarchic to the extreme" one Marcus told me about."

He looked at me and shook his head. The room now started to have balloons with his face on them started to appear with creepy-ass "Danny Elfman" style music started to play

"Nope sunny boy, i'm in no way like him. Glad too. I'm you and this is my playground."

**Chapter 2 done, onto Chapter 3 (A/N- Hoped you guys liked this chapter. I know this chapter had a bit of a violent moment, but my Joker is into suffering, either his or other peoples. In cause you didn t know, I based some of Joker s mannerisms and look off of Kakihara from Ichi The Killer , he s a favorite movie character of mine and I wanted to tribute him. So here it is. Also the movie the next Joker talks about is Ichi The Killer . Speaking of next Joker, the next one in the next chapter is the Joker from The Batman. Just cause' i forgot to mention, chapter names are named after song titles, try to guess which artist did em'. Peace dude- Jac jc013 )**


	3. Eyes Of The Insane

**"Let me guess, you're that "schizophrenic, anarchic to the extreme" one Marcus told me about."**

**He looked at me and shook his head. The room now started to have balloons with his face on them started to appear with creepy-ass "Danny Elfman" style music started to play**

**"Nope sunny boy, i'm in no way like him. Glad too. I'm you and this is my playground."**

I looked at this........Wild version of me hop around the room while laughing his head off. I gave the room another look around, make sure i missed nothing. I then noticed a bunch of hanging bars, missed that part.

"Well, are you gonna talk or just be as speechless as that statute over there?"

I stopped and looked around to see a statute that looked like the Statute Of Liberty, only...It had this crazy bastards face grinning.

"You do gotta admit, it look like me very well."

Okay, that surprised me cause' when he said that. I turned around to see this more messed-up version of me next to me, only he wasn't standing next to me. He was hanging to the bars.....By his feet. I just looked at him, REALLY offset. He then laughed at me.

"Hahaha! What wrong?.....Catwoman got your tounge?"

I watched him flip off the bar and land on his hands.

"Well come on! Are you gonna speak or not?"

I just looked at him and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Name?"

He just looked at me dumbfounded and got back to his legs and went up to me looking at me, like he was inspecting me.

"Ok, now i starting to think you ain't a Joker at all....."

He then pointed at a weird looking gun that looked like it shot out this messed-up liquid at me, so i reacted and quickly took out my gun and shot him the leg. He then screamed in pain, but then started to laugh and cry.....Then it just became laughter.

"Hahahaha! That was a good one!"

I was surprised, wasn't the Joker gas from the bullet supposed to make him laugh and not talk. But then i seen him get up on his bad leg and pull the leg out, all while still laughing. So i raised my gun back at him, but he just shook his head.

"Okay, you should be limping. What the hell!"

He just looked at me, then tapped his head.

"I'm part of your mind, you can't injure me with a handgun with bullets that....."

He raised the bullet that was lodged into his leg. He gave a look at it and the bullet had a green tint to the gray color it had.

"....Which i think you added something special to it. What is the secret ingredient to it?"

I lowered my gun, put it back and sat down on the closest chair i can find.

"Specially made bullets, when i make them, i add my Joker gas to them. Kinda gives it a.....Funny kick to it."

I started to snicker at that last part and soon the other me was snickering at the little squib too.

"Hehheh, funny kick, that's a good one. So when the bullet hits the person, they start to laugh till they die?"

I looked and smiled while flicking the bullet around.

"Yep, kinda my own little twist to the classic, wouldn't you agree?"

He got up and flipped over to me and landed/sat in the chair that somehow just appeared next to me while laughing.

"Yes, never would have thought of it, yet bullets ain't my deal."

I looked at him wondering.

"Really, how would you use the Joker gas?"

He then smiled with those crooked yellow teeth showing as he held that weird gun he had with the liquid showing.

"This here is a liquid version of my Joker gas, i spray it at a really hard object...."

He then pointed to the statute that had his face to it.

"....Like that and i can make it into any shape i wanted and it's like silly putty! How fun it is. I can make anything have my face!"

He then started to laugh so hard, he fell over. He then got back up and lowered a screen, then got went over behind and turned on a slide show projector which appeared next to me (Anything goes by the look of things with him.) and started it up.

"Really, were is this shit coming from?"

He looked at me and just said.

"Be quiet and just watch....And just call me Joe."

I looked at him surprised while scratching the slit on my cheek.

"Joe?"

He then looked back the screen and clicked the button on the remote to the slide show projector.

"The first thing you said was "Name?" and i just gave you a fake name, now watch."

I then went back to the screen to watch the slides. What i saw was surprising, the slides showed of Joker with a cop who was tied to a chair. Joker had a gas mask on and had his little "Joker Putty" gun pointing it at the cop. He then slammed the glass part holding the gas onto the gun right near the cop. As the gas engulfed the cop, Next couple of slides were basic, guys face and lips turned white and red, seemed basic. But the slides afterward came out of nowhere, the cops face....No, whole body started to droop down and soon, the man started to look like he was made of putty as his body went all clay-lookish. Then the slides were done. I looked at "Joe"....and started to laugh and so did he.

"Oh my god, that was brilliant! You may have used the Joker gas in the most awesome way."

Joe then nodded his head.

"Thanks, i know how to melt faces."

We then continued to laugh more. Joe then looked at me and eyed my gun.

"You ever shot a person and not kill em, but made them laugh madly forever?

I took back out my gun and smiled.

"Oh yes, i one time held up a bank, and this guy tried to the hero and kept laughing at me saying that i was just some smiling fuck. You wanna know what i did?"

Joe looked at me and smiled as he shook his head in anticipation.

"I shot him in the leg, then shot him in the shoulder. By then, the joker gas would have already kicked in. So he was laughing his head off, but he still tried to attack me. And i'm the one with a gun, so i shot another in his kneecap and he dropped to the ground. I then went over to him and pointed the gun towards his head. Now he has the smile on him. But i thought it wasn't a good enough smile, so....."

I took out one of my knifes out to show Joe who looked like he was wondering what i was gonna do, i then did a slashing motion in the air which he then smiled at.

"Oh, i like the sound of that."

I looked at him and smiled.

".....I gave him a bigger smile for his face. But i think it was too much as he stopped laughing and started to gargle."

Joe looked at me with those red eyes really confused.

"Why so?"

I just shrugged at his question and got up and stretched my back.

"He choked on his own blood."

Joe then laughed at the comment and then flipped in place in joy. He then went over to a weird looking door with smiley faces and a big ol' "HA!" written on it (Which wasn't there before!). He then opened the door and there was instead of Blackness, a really shinning white light (That's a improvement.). So i walked over to the open door and Joe.

"Well, looks like i'm onto my next room. I had a great time with ya'."

Joe then smiled at me and put out his hand at me.....Guess where this is going.

"I had a fun time too, not since the Bat has anyone shown that they can be a fun guy to talk too."

I looked at his hand, then back at his face.

"Hand-buzzer."

He looked at his hand, smiled then laughed.

"Close my scarred up clone of me, but wrong."

Joe then showed his hand to show that instead of those killer hand-buzzers, there was a a thing that looked like one, but had a needle on it.

"You shake my hand and you get hurt by the needle which has a small drop of Joker gas on it. Freezes you in place and leaves a smile on your face forever."

I thought about it and nodded my head.

"Yeah, you and me are alike."

And with those words, i went out the door. It was all shining light and i started to hear a giggly voice.

"Oh, ain't this fun!"

I opened my eyes and seen a man who kept giggling. He kept walking around the room which i might add had all these over-sized objects. Hell there was a over-sized bed of spikes. A fricking over-sized bed of spikes! This guy guy had to be crazy....Not me crazy, but more annoying.......Speaking of annoying.

"Will you quit your fucking giggling!"

This guy then came over and i got a good look at him, this guy looked like just some fucking guy with make-up and a green wig on. His costume looked like just like a suit colored green and purple.

"I'm sorry, i'm just trying to think of a new way to rob the bank. Maybe i can do it based on a comedy routine....Or maybe do it based on ace's and 8's!"

I just looked at him just in a completely awkward face. How in the fuck was this guy a bad guy? All this guy was a gigging bitch. I don't know how he ever pissed off the Bat. But i decided to give him a idea.

"You can say you're gonna blow up hospitals with bombs and when the people try to escape in buses, you actually have bombs on the buses and blow them up.....You still get money."

This......Me just gave me a shocked look.

"Why would i do that? That would harm people."

I just looked at him, i gave him a idea that can work and actually effect people and he's pushing it off to the side?! What is this guy problem?!

**Chapter 3 done, straight to Chapter 4. (A/N-Hello, sorry for not updating yesterday, had to go to my Grandma's. That was the 3rd chapter. Each chapter has the main Joker talking to the Joker in the room he's in and how they deal with a certain thing the Joker does. In the last chapter, it was how kill people (With Jack.) and this was about how they use the Joker gas. The next chapter is you don't know deal's with Cesar Romero's Joker from the 1960's Batman show. Peace- Jac "jc013")**


	4. Mercyful Fate

**"Dimebag" James- Well hello people, i'm back from a long delay. Been working with Maidenofthemoonlight17 and Sarcastic-Butterfly with their stuff and working on the "3ofakind" profile. But i'm back doing this fanfic, i re-read it a while ago and thought of how to go along with it. Now it's onto the story, i own nothing!**

**"Why would i do that? That would harm people."**

**I just looked at him, i gave him a idea that can work and actually effect people and he's pushing it off to the side?! What is this guy problem?!**

As i looked at this version of me, he tilted his head to the right and with a frown on his face.

"Hello, sunny, what wrong?"

I looked at him and got up from the ground and looked into his face.

"What's wrong was that i gave you a perfect plan and you push it to the side. You know you can make your point right there and then!"

Now that he heard what i had to say, he started to giggle again and laugh leaving me confused again. (Really, if there is a god, he's fucking laughing at me right now...Ironic.)

"Well ain't you a smart one. But i like my plans, they always seem so fun."

I looked around the place and looked back at him while pointing at a oversized beartrap.

"You call a plan that has a giant-ass bear-trap involved with you and you're giggling ass fun?!"

I then grabbed him by the collar in anger.

"For fuck's sake man, you gotta think bigger, take risks, not have a plan with turning the ocean into jelly!"

Now this annoying version of me was confused for once and stopped giggling.

"Wait, how you know about that?"

I let go of him and just started to rub my head as i had a headache.

"Well a different....Version of us told me about you."

He then started to nod a bit while smiling.

"Oh yes, that nice Marcus fellow. I like him, much better than that freaky grease paint wearing one, you know he once killed a man with a pencil."

I looked at him with a smile.

"What, he stabbed the guy in the throat with it?"

Now this giggling version of me stopped smiling and had a scared look on his face.

"No, he stuck the pencil into a table and slammed the man's head, eye first into the eraser end of it....Said it was a magic trick."

I now had to laugh at that comment.

"Hell of a magic trick."

I then went up to him and waved my hands all over him.

"Wild shot in the dark, what do i call you?"

He thought about it and smiled with his finger in the air.

"Call me Cesar."

I was a bit offset with the name he choose.

"Cesar? Why...Never mind."

He thought about it and just shrugged as he giggled some more.

"Don't know, just feel like it fits me."

I shook my head and looked around the place before looking back at Cesar.

"Okay, seems i sensing a pattern here. "Marcus" told me about the rooms, "Jack" and me talked about how we do "Homicidal Art" and me and "Joe" talked about the Joker gas."

Cesar then snapped his fingers.

"That's right! You and me are gonna talk about our plans."

I thought about it. I already knew about this fuck's plans, time for this fuck to learn about true plans.

"Okay, let's talk."

So me and him grabbed stools that appeared out of nowhere. and i started to think of a plan i had.

"Okay, here's a plan i had. I one time had a bunch of goons with me and we held up the Gotham High School."

Cesar was now shocked at what i said.

"How can you do that?!"

I just smiled at him making the slits on my cheeks open up a wee bit.

"Well me and my boys just popped in from all doors and such and told everyone that if they tried any bullshit, they would die."

Now Cesar started to shake his head in feeble fear.

"Well, what happened?"

I then tapped my head.

"Well the school jock of the school thought he was all tough and tried to attack me. So he ran at me and i caught his arm and snapped it in two and slammed his face into a lunch table."

Telling him that made Cesar start to make him sick, i knew i was getting somewhere with him, might as well push the limits.

"Oh my lord!"

I smiled more at his shock.

"Yeah, then i slammed my foot into the back of his head killing him."

Now Cesar just threw up and fell to the ground. I went down and grabbed his head in put the biggest smile i can pull off with these scarred up cheeks.

"Liking it so far, you know what i did too the other hostages,,,,,,I unleashed the Joker gas in there as i put on a gas mask. You would have love the sight, watching those faces....."

Now i as i told the rest of it, Cesar started to shake a bit, but i didn't notice it as i was getting into the story.

".....Turn white and getting those lovely huge smiles and laughing...."

Cesar started shaking even more, big time and he was giggling a bit.

"Laughing in pain, soon i went up to the Principal, i noticed he didn't smile as much, so as my goons started to shoot up the students and staff, i got a camera going, took out my knife and`.....SLASH!"

Once i said that last part, Cesar just exploded in anger and started to throw me on the ground. Then he started to punch me all while laughing, but it wasn't his laughter. Seems it was something more.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!!! YOU FIND THAT FUNNY?! HUH?!"

Soon, i knew this wasn't gonna end, so i took my gun out and put under his chin. He noticed this and smiled like never before.

"You're gonna shoot me, i'm part of you, the funny plans of your mind. Don't you find it funny!? WHY AIN"T YOU GIGGLING?!?!"

I just looked him in his now insane anger-filled eyes and smiled as my finger closed the trigger more.

"Giggle at this."

And with those words, i pulled the trigger and the bullet came in his chin and came out from the top of his head in a fountain of blood. He then fell over, limp. I got him off of me and got back up. I checked my lip, seem he got it bloody. I gave his body one last look.

"How's that for a killing joke?"

I then looked up and seen the door out, seems the door appeared after i killed Cesar. So i went up to it and opened it reveiling another bright light. So i went in, soon i was knocked out. This time, i woke up and looked around where i was. Seems i was in a dark room, all there was a hanging light as the only source of light. Seems there was a table and two chairs, i noticed a note on it.

"Okay....Seems fair."

So i went up to the table and picked up the note. It said "Open", so i opened it and all it said was "Sit".

"Wow, real descriptive."

So i sat down on a chair and soon i heard a laugh from the darkness. This time, it sent a shiver down my spine as it crackled in a "musical instrument" style, like he practiced his laughing. This must be a important one.

"Well, you must be that clone fellow of myself."

Man, even his voice creeped me out, but i held my poker face.

"So, you gonna come out to talk?"

Seems this version just laughed more.

"Well i do wanna see you up close."

I turned my head around as the voice came from behind me and i was staring into the face of another version of me. he was smiling and he was looking at my face. Seems he was dressed sorta like Jack, but he seemed more broader and creepier.

"Well i can tell the green hair, white face, black eyeliner and red makeup is chemically bonded to you, but the scars seem new."

I just kept my poker face and kept my eyes on him.

"Never seen anything like it before?"

He shook his head while smiling.

"Well, sorta. There is that one scarred version of us, but his sorta healed up weird, but yours seem....Less healed. And quit giving me the "no fear" trick, ain't working."

Had to smile at that. Now this version of me walked over and sat down on the chair across the table.

"You're smarter than you look. You're better than that giggling bastard Cesar."

He smiled a bit and nodded his head.

"Yep, seemed you killed him. But he ain't the point."

I tilted my head in wonder.

"What's the point?"

He then smiled and started to laugh, then stopped as he took off his hat. But still kept that smile.

"Point is you and me are gonna talk about the thing that makes our life's complete.....The Batman."

**"Dimebag" James- All right, that was a good one. First time i worked on my own story in a while. If anyone doesn't know, the next Joker is the 90's animated version voiced by Mark Hamill. And yes to those wondering, the final Joker is "The Dark Knight" version and that is gonna be a crazy one. R&R people!**


	5. 3 AM

**"Dimebag" James- I'm back with a new chapter for this. This chapter will deal with my Joker talking to the 90's cartoon version of The Joker about Batman. Gonna have fun with this one, then it's onto Heigh Ledger's Joker. Seems that's the one Joker everyone want's, trust me i do too. But we gotta get though Mark Hamill's Joker. Also people, check out my stories and review em'. R*R and enjoy!**

**"What's the point?"**

**He then smiled and started to laugh, then stopped as he took off his hat. But still kept that smile.**

**"Point is you and me are gonna talk about the thing that makes our life's complete.....The Batman."**

I then smiled when he said that as it was a subject i knew i was gonna have fun with.

"At last, a subject i know i'm gonna have with talking about."

This version of me laughed as so did i. He then stopped laughing to hear my laugh to which he smiled.

"Oh boy, you sure have a unique laugh. I heard those other parts of us laugh, but you have a laugh of your own. It's like you're literally the bogeyman himself....And i think it's just delightful."

I smiled more making sure the slits on my cheeks showed more.

"Thanks, so you and me have to talk about the bat?"

This version of me nodded his head as he took out a deck of cards.

"Yes, he is like the jester in this deck of cards."

I was kinda a bit confused there.

"Ironic due to the fact that we're more of a jester than him."

He then thought about and nodded again.

"Well while that's a true fact, you can't have a deck of cards without the jester."

I wiggled one of my piercings on my cheeks a bit.

"So the message is that we can't be who we are without Batman?"

This version of me pointed his finger at me with a grin on his face.

"Disco sonny, i know i can't have a world without Batman, i mean, what shall i do without him?"

I just grinned a bit at him.

"Become a comedian?"

That little comment got him mad and then he pointed a gun at my head.

"That's not funny boy."

I then frowned at him a bit.

"Really? i didn't know i would get a gun pointed at me for saying a bad joke..."

I then gave him another grin while quickly taking out my gun and pointing it at him.

".....Especially a gun that when you pull the trigger, a "Bang!" flag comes out. At least with my gun, i can set you in your grave like with Cesar."

This version of me then smiled a bit while putting his gun back in his pocket.

"Yes, out of all of us. He was the weakest."

Then i put my gun away as i kept my eye on him.

"Yeah Jack, even when crazed even more than normal."

He then tilted his head a bit with a curious look on his face.

"Why you call me Jack?"

I just shrugged a bit.

"You seem like a Jack, but back to the topic."

Jack,well i'll call him that without the "K" then nodded to what i said.

"Yes, indeed. Bat-Kook is a important part of us......Jokers. Each of us have our own ways of dealing with him. I mearly mess with him cause' i picture him the yin to my yang. He's everything that's not me. I like chaos, he likes order; he protects the inncocent, i.....Give them smiles."

I shook my head a bit when i thought about how i was with the bat.

"Yeah, that's how i am with him. But i feel he gives me a little more extra to me than you."

Jac smiled a bit with a wondering yet knowing look on his face.

"Ooooo...How so?"

I just shrugged again and started to think.

"When he punches me, it's gives me a rush. I like pain, i fell it gives me a reason to live."

Jac smiled about that a bit.

"Living to receive pain by a nut job dressed as a flying rodent....Kinda kooky by my standards, but funny."

I laughed at that comment as he just kept looking at me.

"Yeah, well i give pain, i think i should get a equal amount of said feeling too."

Jac chucked a bit with that laugh of his again and pointed at the slits on my cheeks.

"That explains the "open-wide" smile on your face?"

I was about to answer when he waved his hands around and blew a rassberry.

"Don't answer, that's not my department."

I had to laugh at that bit.

"Really, who's department's that?"

Jac then laughed as he took out his gun again and pointed at me leaving me confused.

"You remember when you said that when i pull the trigger, a "Bang!" flag comes out?

I was a bit confused there, not knowing were he was going. He then pulled the trigger causing Joker Gas to come out of the gun and the gas started to make me laugh against my will.

"Well you were wrong."

I kept laughing as the effects of the gas kicked in. I thought this stuff was supposed to kill me, but i just started to lose my vision, but still tried to keep my eyes on Jac.

"You wanted to know who's department was the scars, well you will know soon."

I then lost control of my body and started to go unconscious, but before i went into the darkness, i heard Jac say one last thing.

"Nice talking to you, say hi to No-Name for me."

So now i was out in the dark for what it seemed like 30 mins. Then i started to wake and open my eyes. That's when i heard his voice.

"Tick....Tock....Tick....Tock."

I then got up quick when i heard that voice, it got me up and running. I had a sick and uneasy feeling that this was that one version of me that was the worst.

"May the alternative Joker please stand up?"

I got up and looked around the room. Seemed it the room i was in was just a empty room, yellow walls, lights on the ceiling and what appeared to be many "HAHAHA's" and Joker eyes and lips drawn with......I wasn't sure, but it looked like blood.

"It's not blood, looks it, feels it, even tastes like it, but it's not blood."

I turned to where the voice came from, there standing in a corner of the room was him. He was dressed in purple and green, as usual. But his clothes seemed custom made as it had a lizard-style print to it. He had a clown mask on, weird. But i could see the green hair which was unkept, like mine.

"So, you must be No-Name."

Me saying made him tilt his head in confusion.

"That's what tell call me?"

I shrugged a bit smiling.

"Well by the sounds of things, you don't have a name."

No-Name started to laugh a bit before what sounded like him smacking his lips.

"Well true, i'm sure i have a name. I just don't remember it, what was yours?"

I dropped the smile i had and gave him a stern look.

"I'm not giving you my name."

No-Name started to clap his hands , i could tell he was smiling under that mask.

"Ah....You remember, that's a surprise. Well since i'm a part of you, i already know it...Marcus."

That shocked me down the core and i took out my gun and pointed it at him.

"Okay you fuck, you better--"

But as i was talking, No-Name somehow ran over to me very fast and kicked my legs out and made me fall on the ground. I tried to get my gun up, but he kicked it away. He then took out a switchblade, got the blade out and took my head and brought it to my mouth.

"No, you better listen to me."

i could see his eyes inside the mask open up wide and tell a smiling was growing.

"Ah, like your scars, like the piercings holding the cheeks up. Can i ask you something?"

I couldn't say anything with the blade in my mouth, i could feel the steel on my already damaged face. He then while holding the blade in my mouth, he started to take his mask off, i then saw his face. It seemed he had black, red and white make-up on, making the winkles on his face seem appear more. But the scars on his cheeks shocked me the most as they were in a smile like mine. and NOTHING shocked me. He then smiled making his face look like a demon.

"Do you wanna know how i got my scars?"

**"Dimebag" James- All right, that was fun to do. Now we're getting to what people wanted, The Dark Knight Joker having a talk with my Joker. Seems pretty bad for him right now, as you can tell, their little talk will be about their scars. How twisted this will be. Hope you liked. R&R!**


	6. Thirteen

**"Dimebag" James- All right, the last chapter of "6 Rooms". It's gonna be crazy with the Dark Knight Joker in this chapter. If you haven't guessed, this chapter will deal with scars. How it will be awesome. I own nothing, R&R people!**

**I couldn't say anything with the blade in my mouth, i could feel the steel on my already damaged face. He then while holding the blade in my mouth, he started to take his mask off, i then saw his face. It seemed he had black, red and white make-up on, making the winkles on his face seem appear more. But the scars on his cheeks shocked me the most as they were in a smile like mine. and NOTHING shocked me. He then smiled making his face look like a demon.**

**"Do you wanna know how i got my scars?"**

I looked at the blade in my mouth, then back into his eyes. I knew that this was gonna be one hell of a talk.

"Ure...Hhw it hapen?"

That got No-Name a little pissed.

"WHAT?!"

He took the blade out of my mouth and i gasped for air. Then i looked back at him.

"I said "How did it happen?" No-Name?"

Now No-Name was happy (Or wasn't, never can tell with him.) and he put the blade back in my mouth and stared at me with them eyes as he gripped my head. I decided if i was gonna listen, i would toughen up.

"When i was younger, i was going out with a young beauty. She was...Oh so wonderful. You wanna know what her name is?"

I kept my tough guy look up, just in case he would try anything. So i shook my head while still looking into his eyes.

"Her name was.....Harley."

Now my eyes grew a bit, but it wasn't noticeable...Well maybe it was, No-Name didn't seem to re-act.

"Oh how i loved her, but she was....How do i put this....."Choo choo for cocoa puffs", if you get my drift. But loved her anyway, no matter how many times she would act crazy, smile and laugh. So one night....You listening right?"

I nodded my head again and he nodded too.

"Good, cause you're pulling that "I'm a tough guy and don't care" trick. Anyway, one day, Harley one day stopped smiling and laughing and just became a empty shell. All she did was just sit in front of the TV, eat food, do some chores and sleep. That's it, soon...."

Now when he said that, he gripped his blade more and pushed my head towards the blade more.

''She couldn't take it anymore, due to her building up her......Mental problems. You know what she did....She wanted to smile at something and wanted others to smile too."

He then started to do a somewhat slicing motion with his tongue from the inside of his mouth.

"You can tell what she did to me, she gave me a lovely smile and soon, she did the same but in the process...."

He then made a slice sound with his mouth.

"She sliced a little too much and ended up six feet under at the local graveyard. But then, that when i seen the funny side.......Do you wanna see the funny side?"

When he asked that, i knew what he was planning, but i then thought of something and smiled, knife in mouth.

"I alrady do."

He took the knife out of my mouth and put his hand near his ear.

"Repeat that?"

I just looked while smiling at him.

"I already do see the funny side."

That's when i took the piercings off my cheeks making my jaw drop down, making a even more horrfic smile. I think i might have surprised No-Name a lot, but it went away when he smiled at me and shook his head.

"That's what i call a smile. Tell me, how did you get you scars?"

I put my piercings back in place and just smiled a bit as i went up to him.

"Well it's more like slits on my cheeks, but sure."

I then touched the slits on my cheeks.

"When i was younger, before i got my looks. I was a normal man who was cured of his insanity."

No-Name laughed at that comment.

"I'm sorry, but does insanity really exist, or that just a plague made by man, just to bring in control over the weak minded."

I just shrugged while smirking.

"Well the safest place to his is insanity."

No-Name laughed at that.

"Good point there."

I laughed a bit there too. Having him say i had a point felt good.

"Well, i was married too. I had a wife named Rose, she was beautiful too. But one night, i was gonna rob a chemical plant with some others, and i told my wife i had a comedy slot. So left her alone."

I started to somewhat get a bit...Off telling him about it.

"The robbery went wrong, most of the gang were dead, and Batman was there."

No-Name looked at my face.

"He do the damage?"

I shook my head.

"No, one of the others ran to slice him with a knife, but batman dodged out of the way and sliced my cheeks."

No Name smiled and snicked a bit.

"Ow."

I just looked at him with a serious look on my face.

"That's not funny, but it did hurt and i fell into the chemicals and i didn't know it, but they bonned the facepaint i had on....Have have on now to my face. Then i went home hoping Rose would know what to do, but someone....."

No-Name was no getting impatient.

"Killed her?"

I looked at him with a shocked look.

"I'm good with telling peoples faces."

So i went back to thinking.

"Yeah, some bastard killed her. His name was "Thirteen" and she was his 5th victim."

No-Name then waved his hands in a "50-50" pattern.

"So what, you killed him?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"Yeah, i hunted him down and killed him with a fire-ax."

I then pretended to hold a ax and used it to strike it down on the ground.

"He killed my wife with 13 stabs to the stomach and i killed him by striking him with a ax 13 times."

Now No-Name started to laugh and so did i. Soon we kept laughing as we traded stories on how we disposed of people.

"Well boy, i gotta say i had fun with you, but..."

Then out of nowhere, No-Name took his switchblade out and stabbed me in my chest. I stood there, eyes open, knife in my chest, i turned my head towards No-Name who just kept smiling at laughing.

"Sorry about that, but our fun does have to end. Time for you to go home."

Then he did the most sick and disturbing laugh i heard as i fell to the ground and watched the blade come out of the hole in my shirt. I then blacked out, knowing i was gonna die. But then i started to hear voices.

"I can't believe it, Batman actually got this fuck in a coma."

Sounded like a fat man said that. It was still black. Then i heard another guy, sounded skinny.

"I know, this guy killed 12 people before Batman dropped him from the building."

Soon my vision started to come back. I started to see i was in a ambulance i could also tell those guy driving the ambulance wasn't looking at me.

"Yeah, fucker think he's funny. I think he isn't.

When that fat fuck said that, i wasn't gonna take it. So got up from my boundaries, took a scalpel from the side, turned around and stabbed the skinny man in the throat making the fat bastard scream as blood went all over the windshield. I looked at him with the biggest grin i can make.

"You don't find me funny, why so serious?........How about i put a smile on that face."

**"Dimebag" James- All right people, that's the end. Hoped you all liked that. I do plan to have another Joker story, but this time. Joker will have a experience with my OC Death. Hope that's gonna be a fun one. Will also show flashbacks of Joker's experence with "Thriteen", that killer mentioned in this and "Pain And laughter". Hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. Review and fave people. Peace.**


End file.
